The overarching goal of the Einstein/Rockefeller/CUNY CFAR (ERC-CFAR) Developmental Core is to support the career development of early stage investigators (ESIs) of the three participating institutions through an effective mentoring process coupled with a peer-reviewed Catalytic grants program and ongoing support for their scientific growth via their participation in programs specifically tailored for ESIs. The objectives of the ERC-CFAR Developmental core are centered on mentoring ESIs, catalyzing trans-institutional collaborative HIV/AIDS research in the ERC-CFAR, supporting Scientific Working Group (SWG) efforts to catalyze research in their topic areas, facilitating scientific communication among ERC-CFAR investigators and enhancing international HIV/AIDS research. We will accomplish these goals through the following six specific Aims. In Aim 1 we will provide individually tailored mentoring to ESIs and facilitate their development into independently funded researchers by pairing ESIs with established investigators (EIs), by providing both individual and group- level mentoring to help them develop NIH K- or R- type grants and by assisting senior level ESIs with transition to an R01 funding. In Aim 2, we will support ESIs engaged in AIDS research in the ERC-CFAR via catalytic and micro grants, which will also be used to promote trans-institutional collaborations and to support SWG priorities. In Aim 3, we will stimulate intra- and trans-institutional, collaborative AIDS research at the participating institutions by awarding joint catalytic grants. We will proactively recruit non-AIDS EIs engaged in cutting edge research into AIDS research. In Aim 4, we will facilitate scientific communication among ERC- CFAR investigators by organizing a bi-weekly Trans-institutional ERC-CFAR research seminar series and the biweekly Clinical AIDS Grand Rounds series both of which are simulcast to all three institutions, ERC-CFAR Invited Speaker Seminars and Annual ERC-CFAR Scientific Retreats to foster scientific interaction. In Aim 5, we will promote AIDS Research in the ERC-CFAR via integration with other Einstein programs such as WIHS, the institutional AIDS T32 and the Geographic Medicine T32 programs and African HIV/AIDS research programs. In Aim 6, we will facilitate and mentor ESIs in conducting community participatory and behavioral AIDS research via collaboration with the Behavioral Science Core.